


toffee flavored

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Candy, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remy gives Emile candy.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 22
Kudos: 88





	toffee flavored

**Author's Note:**

> for anon prompt: "Heya, can I request some Remile (Remy and Emile)? If you ony want to ofcourse"

"Babe!" Remy calls, sauntering into his boyfriend's office with a Starbucks cup in one hand and a bag from the candy shop down the street in the other. "I got you something! Something you're gonna love..." 

Emile's cotton candy pink mop of hair appears from behind the inner door, eyes wide with anticipation.

"You did?" He calls back. "Come in, come in, my last appointment already left. I was just straightening up."

"Was it a good day?" Remy asks sympathetically. He can already tell it probably was. When Emile has a good day's work behind him, he reminds Remy of a butterfly, flittering from place to place. When the day is bad- when someone cancels or brings a heap of troubles with them- his shoulders are slumped with the weight of them and what it means to be a therapist. A _good_ therapist, from all that Remy's heard. 

"It was," Emile answers in confirmation, snagging his cardigan from his chair. A Steven Universe Funko Pop doll smiles up at Remy from the corner of his desk. "A few breakthroughs that I didn't think would happen for weeks."

"Good," Remy says, taking a long sip of his drink. "Now- I found something I thought you'd like." He dangles the bag of candy in front of Emile's soft gaze, grinning at the spark of interest that lights up his boyfriend's face.

"Toffee?" He asks. Remy nods. 

"All kinds of flavored toffee," he explains. "The guy at the shop remembered your order." Pink dusts Emile's cheeks. "He added a few new flavors they've got in," Remy continues, making sure no judgment colors his tone. Hey, his addiction of choice is coffee; how can he argue with Emile's being sugar?

"He did?" Emile asks in delighted surprise. "Thank you, Remy. I'll have to thank him, too, when I see him. I can't wait to try them!"

"Can you wait until we get home?" Remy asks, half-laughing, as a blushing Emile pops one of the toffee pieces in his mouth.

"No," he admits, his voice muffled. "Oh, this one is so good! I love the original." Remy ruffles Emile's hair affectionately and leans down, pressing a kiss into Emile's cloud of pink hair.

"Can I walk you home?" Remy asks, with a dramatic flourish. Emile beams.

"I'd love that," he says, pulling his cardigan on and tucking his new bag of toffees into the pocket. "Lead the way!"


End file.
